


Beginning of an End

by XylophoneCat



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M, Politics, Pre-Series, Sad Fluff, political differences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XylophoneCat/pseuds/XylophoneCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fallout between Megatron and Orion after their meeting with the High Council. Angssssssssst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning of an End

“Megatronus! Megatron, please!” 

Megatron ignored the clatter of pedes behing him as he descended the steps of the High Council chambers. Betrayal smarted in his spark, the sick feeling clouding his processor. He should have known this would happen, that the council would have been charmed by Orion and his pretty idealism. Peaceful reform. Ha! A sparklet would have better luck fighting in the pits.

A small servo clutched at his arm, blunt fingers tugging at his plating. He shook it off.

“I have nothing to say to you,” he growled, never slowing in his stride, forcing the smaller mech into an undignified jog to keep up. “You humiliated me in there.”

“Megatron,” Orion stammered, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean-”

“Didn’t mean what?” Megatron roared, rounding on Orion and stamping down that persistent instinct to protect that surged up at the look of terror on Orion’s face plate. “Didn’t mean to undermine the past three meta-cycles of my life? Didn’t mean to destroy any chance of being take seriously by the council? Or maybe you didn’t mean to usurp me as Prime?”

Orion shuddered under the force of his anger, servos clasped tightly to his chest plates as he skittered backwards. Megatron’s own servos itched to pick him up, to tuck him against his frame and hide him from the world. But the rage he felt was stamping the protective protocols down into submission.  
He dropped to one knee, looked Orion straight in the optics. One clawed servo reached out to Orion who, after a moment’s hesitation, took it with his own.

“Dearspark,” Megatron said. “You betrayed me today. You betrayed us all. You know as well as I do that peace has no place in a revolution and Cybertron does need a revolution.”

“No. No, Megatron, you betray yourself. You talk of war, of violence as if it is justice. You would have this planet tear itself apart and then you would reshape it as you see fit.” Orion pulled himself up to his full height, optics blazing with a ferocity that Megatron had come to admire and respect. “You have always told me, freedom is the right of all sentient beings, but what you seek is tyranny. I believe that you want the best for Cybertron, I really do, but your way will only lead to misery, resentment and heartbreak and I cannot allow that. I cannot.”

Orion disentangled his servo from Megatron’s grip, cradled his helm between his palms. Megatron could only gaze at him, caught in the righteous fury that had only ever been directed at their opposition. Until now.

“I thought that I would follow you to the ends of the universe, my dearest spark, but I cannot follow you down that path. I’m sorry, but I won’t let you lead Cybertron to ruin.”

And he left Megatron there, kneeling at the steps of the High Council and shivering in the shadow of the Primal Basilica.


End file.
